tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Abidus the Wise
Abidus the Wise is a RED Heavy concept by YouTube user Kugawattan. Biography Abidus was a very tough Heavy that usually pummeled his way to victory, his strength reaching a point beyond human standards. One time, he discovered he had wizard powers and could cast very small spells. Instead of continuing to train his body, he decided to become an expert wizard despite the fact he was already powerful enough to tear an enemy team by himself. He decided to dress in clichéd wizard clothes, gave himself the tile "Abidus the Wise" and stole a Freedom Staff from a Soldier which he believed would help him channel his spells better, even though it didn't actually boost his power. He didn't accept the fact his staff was useless, so he kept training and training (usually by performing brutal slams with the staff on the ground: this would unknowingly for him further train his body) until he could get varied spells from it. He would then roam the TF2 Freak world trying to show the world his magic, but his reception has been mixed at best. He usually goes from happy and serene to monstrously annoyed when his spells go wrong or do nothing, causing him to vent his anger on anyone unfortunate enough to be on his way. Appearance Abidus is a RED team Heavy wearing the Point and Shoot, the Merc's Muffer, the Fancy Spellbook, the Heavy Lifter and the Rat Stompers. He is usually seen wielding a stolen Freedom Staff as well as a very expressive look on his face. Powers and Abilities He's best described as the antithesis of a Squishy Wizard. He is monstrously powerful physically. His punches can break bones, pulverize rocks and send mercenaries flying. Being a Heavy, he's got naturally high stamina and defense, too. While his staff isn't magical, it certainly is made of a strong material and serves as a great melee weapon. Regardless, Adibus is able to produce several magic spells through it: *By slamming the grip of the staff on the ground it will spawn a small fire that can be launched through the ground directed at an enemy. Once it finds the target it will "detatch" from the ground and latch on the victim, burning him/her. *By holding the weapon in the air it creates a small lightning arc that hurts whatever is nearest to Adibus. *By pointing the head of the weapon to an enemy it will spawn a rather strong freezing wind that is likely to create a blizzard around the foe and, at least, interrupt him from an easy escape. *By smashing the head of the weapon on the ground it shoots debris upwards that Abidus can then throw at the enemy using either mild telekinesis or by using the staff as a Baseball bat. Faults and Weaknesses *While certainly stronger than a normal Heavy and many mid-rank Freaks, there is a limit to the damage he can deal, especially to tougher or defensively-oriented Freaks. *Abidus displays Heavy-level stamina and defense, which is good for human standards but otherwise quite lacking in Freak ones, making him extremely vulnerable. He also shares Heavy-level speed, which is also really poor. *His spells are only really damaging to humans and Freaks with complementary elemental affinity. Most high-rank Freaks will find the damage totally negligible. *As evidenced by his ineptitude with spells and his thinking his staff works, Abidus is quite dull-witted and unintelligent. He is very prone to fall for traps set by his enemies. In addition, when these spells don't work as intended, or don't work at all, Adibus is prone to great fits of fury, which will leave him blind to potential counterattacks. Trivia *Abidus was named by YouTube user Uncle Crusty after a quick Name Generator search. *Kugawattan currently has no plans on involving this character in a video. It was mostly created to show the local Freak makers how a good Freak should be done: Interesting behaviour, easy-to-read, unconvoluted backstory, original concept and powers. Category:Concepts made by Kugawattan Category:Glass Cannons Category:Guides Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Magicians Category:RED Team